peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 October 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-10-28 ; Comments *In lieu of Grinderswitch sig, the alternative signature tune by the Higsons opens the show. *Bob George as guest plays new tracks from New York. *There are many references to Kid Jensen (who can be heard at the top of the show) in what can best be described as a style of mock jealousy. Sessions *Higsons, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1982-10-11. No known commercial release. *Michael Smith, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1982-04-24. No known commercial release. 'It A Come / Stuck / Picture No Picture' not transmitted on this show. Tracklisting *Higsons, 'John Peel's New Sig Tune' (Peel Session) *Wah, 'Story Of The Blues (7 inch)' (Eternal) *Sister Nancy, 'Gwan A School (LP-One, Two)' (Techniques) *JP: 'How come it is that Kid gets all of these gigs? Every time he comes in here, he tells me about dozens of gigs that he's got. Can't be just that he's better looking than me, surely.' *Charge, 'Luxury (7 inch)' (Kamera) *Michael Smith, 'Long Time / Black And White' (Peel Session) *Higsons, 'Put The Punk Back Into Funk' (Peel Session) *Slim And Slam, 'Bassology' (Stash Records) *Wake, 'Testament (LP-Harmony)' (Factory) *Heptones, 'Mama Let Me Go' (Coxsone) *Higsons, 'Annie And Billy' (Peel Session) *Simple Minds, 'King Is White And In The Crowd (7 inch-B side of Someone Somewhere (In Summertime), taken from Kid Jensen session)' (Virgin) *Michael Smith, 'Roots' (Peel Session) *JP: 'It was Kid Jensen on the telephone...You have to be very careful what you say to Kid, because occasionally if you see him in the corridors around Radio One, you say to him, you might say something offensive to him as he goes past, something like, "I've not seen a pair of trousers like that since Yes played at Crystal Palace", or something like that, or "Crosby Stills And Nash broke up the first time", and he'll sort of laugh about it and then, like a month later, you'll be talking to somebody, and they'll say, "Hey, Kid was saying that you really thought his trousers were no good, and he really worries about these things a lot". So he wanted me to point out to you that 'King Is White And In The Crowd' was actually written while Simple Minds were recording a session for his programme: it says at the bottom of the label, and he's awfully proud of this, "With thanks to David 'Kid' Jensen". There you go, his little moment of glory.' *(chat with Bob George) *V-Effect, 'They Can't Get It (Compilation LP-Peripheral Vision)' (Zoar) *(more chat) *James Blood Ulmer, 'Open House (LP-Black Rock)' (CBS) *(more chat) *Kraut, 'Army Sport' (demo tape) (The guitarist on this is Steve Jones of the Sex Pistols: JP recalls that Jones once tried to pick a fight with him, from which John backed down) *Savage Republic, 'Machinery (LP-Tragic Figures)' (Independent Project) *(more chat) *Virgin Prunes, 'Walls Of Jericho (LP-...If I Die, I Die)' (Rough Trade) *(more chat) *New Personality, 'Waterfall (LP - V/A - The Land That Time Forgot)' (Open Records) *(more chat) *Bunny Wailer, 'Soul Rocking Party (LP-Hook Line N' Sinker)' (Solomonic) *JP: 'I have to confess, I'm not in a frenzy about that. I prefer Bunny Wailer doing what he normally does.' *Life In General, 'One Way (12 inch-Life In General)' (Panece) *(concluding chat with George) *Michael Smith, 'Trainer' (Peel Session) *Vibrators, 'Pure Mania (7 inch-B side of Judy Says Knock You In The Head)' (Epic) *Eric Fatter, 'Since You Been Gone' (Camel) *Killing Joke, 'Sun Goes Down (12 inch-B side of Birds Of A Feather)' (E'G) *Higsons, 'You Should Have Run Me Down' (Peel Session) *Not Moving, 'Baron Samedi (EP-Strange Dolls)' (Electric Eye) *Michael Smith, 'Me Can't Believe It' (Peel Session) *Artery, 'The Sailor Situation (LP-Oceans)' (Red Flame) *Longshoremen, 'What Does It All Mean? (Compilation LP-Club Foot)' (Subterranean) *Higsons, 'Gangway' (Peel Session) *(midnight news) File ;Name *peel_tape_14.MP3 ;Length *2.06.04 ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Tape 14 of Kev's Tapes ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/160671048/peel_tape_14.MP3 or http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online